


Strange Love

by ocean_side



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Other, Ouch, Past, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_side/pseuds/ocean_side
Summary: Ever since he was young, Thomas Winchester knew something was wrong with this world. Even if it was the smallest of things that was out of the ordinary, he saw it. He didn't understand why this was something he only noticed, and when he told others, they simply dismissed it. And the dreams he had every night of his life made him question his own true identity. But along with that, questions where anyone's true loyalties lie, until he meets the Carson brothers, complete and utter strangers who somehow saved his life from something he didn't understand and yet...Something seems so oddly familiar about them, especially the male named Sean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { yeah so I just hope I get enough creativity to actually continue this

****_running...screaming...I can hear him screaming my name, but I can't turn back to see him, fog clouding the scene...stopping I turn to search, before calling out. " S- " I couldn't finish my call as a burst of water splashed over me, stealing the air from my lungs, but I let out one last, gurgled attempt to call his name " Se- "  Then it went black..._

* * *

the male's eyes flashed open, his chest rising and falling quickly, feeling a sense of panic rushing through him as he sat up, clutching his head, groaning quietly as a headache began to form. His grey eyes flickered across the room, steadying on the window that the bright sunlight shone through, before looking down to the blanket that now was pooled at his waist, the soft blue color reminding him of the oceans. Water...The thought brought back the fresh dream formed in his mind. For as long as he could possibly remember, the same dream had continued to play over and over in his head, well sometimes sleep was dreamless for the male, but nonetheless, it confused him, but, it left a feeling of nostalgia stirring in his chest and stomach, especially when he tried to remember the name that in every dream, he tried to call out. It seemed simple enough and he felt like he should know their name but the name was too fogged, clouded in the deepest depths of his mind, but something changed in his thoughts. No, not their name, his name. Thomas can almost envision him, like a blurry picture, his arms open and inviting him in, yet going to touch him, he fades, though one image stays planted in his mind. Sweet chocolate brown eyes, holding warmth and care, loving and hopeful. He snapped from his thoughts, moving from the soft warm bed, raking a hand through his hair before stumbled along, his knees feeling weak but he brushed away the feelings along with the morning sleepiness as he opened the closet, searching through before grabbing a pair of black jeans and a blue button up shirt, grabbing a pair of fresh underwear as well. He then walked to the bathroom, shutting the door after him. He turned the water on, waiting for it to get warm. He sat the clothes onto the counter before looking at himself in the mirror, running a hand over his face before checking the water, finding it grew warmer then before. He stripped down, stepping inside of the shower. He sighed, feeling his muscles relax as the warm water pelted his skin, finding his mind dazing off to the dream, to him. The thought burned, shutting his eyes as he tried to clearly remember his face, anything really, but only his eyes burned in his mind. He shook it off though before quickly washing himself. Once he was finished, he stepped out and grabbed a nearby towel, drying off quickly before his attention flicked to the somewhat fogged glass. He paused before stepping over, running a hand over the glass and swiping off the steam, leaving a reflection of himself, a few droplets of water sticking to the clearer glass. The male's hand rested against the glass, beginning to rub his thumb along it in thought. He pulled back after a few seconds, finishing drying off before grabbing his underwear and slipping them on before getting fully dressed, running a hand through his hair and walking out of the bathroom, going to the living room. He grabbed his shoes and socks, slipping the said items on before moving to stand as he raised his arms above his head, popping his back. He then grabbed the leather jacket slung over the back of the loveseat, pulling it on then grabbing his keys and stepping out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He then stepped through the hallway, realizing he hadn't checked the time. Glancing at his watch, it read '6:10 am' . Quite early actually in Thomas's opinion, but then again, this was New York, no matter the time, it was buzzing with life. He continued his way down the hall until he made it to the Lobby, greeting one of the ladies who lived here, she checking her mailbox, only giving a small wave in response. He opened the door before stepping out into the early, crisp morning air. He took in a breath, the cool air filling his lungs and creating a sense of tranquility and peace but with the loud beeps of cars and the faint screes of trains, he found the once clear morning just another day. He continued on, shoving his hands into his pockets. He paused every now and then, his gaze flickering to the sky. After at least six minutes, he stopped outside a police department, the words NYPD printed across the top of doors. The male sighed before approaching the entrance, pulling his hand from his coat pocket, pressing it against the cold glass door. He sighed a little as he stepped inside, his eyes dancing among the faces scattered across the lobby of the building. He let the door swing shut behind him as he continued to walk in. " Good morning Lieutenant Winchester! " An all to familiar voice rang out, pulling a quiet groan from the male's lips. He turned, seeing a young female running up to him, smiling brightly. Amanda was a rather beautiful girl, warm coco skin freckled with darker brown freckles, tawny brown hair that rested at the hollow of her neck, and shining light purple eyes that was oddest difference from overall her darker appearance.  " Yes, good morning Detective Amanda. " He replied, keeping a neutral face and tone, though didn't find this morning counting as good. Thomas moved, stepping to the side before walking past her and heading to his desk, hearing the female trailing after, much like a lost dog. The male sighed before he moved and took a seat, glancing to Amanda before running a hand through his hair, turning the computer on. Today was going to be a long day. 

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { oh boy yeah I'm terrible at writing

_I could hear the faint echoes of someone calling out, unable to process the words yet the voice was familiar, as if I've heard it a billion times before. " Hello?! " I called over in worry and fear, the feeling increasing when I only received the empty quietness._

* * *

Sean's eyes flickered open, looking around, his sight still fuzzy and blurred. As he looked around, everything began to focus, revealing the small room, well, a motel room actually. He sighed, moving to sit up, glancing over to his still sleeping brother before gazing towards the digital clock. The male shifted as he read over the time, reading '6:10am' he could the time to be far to early in the morning for him to even be up but as seeing he couldn't fall back asleep and he knew they had a long day ahead of him, he slid off the bed, his body reluctantly agreeing to work with his mind. He stretched before turning to look over his shoulder, seeing his brother curled up slightly and the blankets a tangled mess over him, causing a weak, small tired smile to form on his lips. 'At least Sammy's sleeping still.' Running a hand through his hair, he moved and went to go sit in one of the rather stiff and aging love seat before finding the remote and turning the tv on, keeping the sounds quiet. As he watched the screen blankly, he began to drift off into thought as he slumped down, even though he was only twenty, tired lines had already began to form in his face, dark bags under his eyes, always a frown or pursed lips, and empty, emotionless eyes. 'Five years now...we just can't stop running, can we?' his attention drifted to the sleeping male. 'I wish he could have so much better then this. Damn it, he doesn't deserve this shit...He's only fourteen...' the statement bounced around his head. Sean's could clearly remember what brought them to start running, and never to stop. Not until they made it somewhere safe, somewhere far away but at the same time, he couldn't understand why they kept running. It wasn't just from their past anymore, something was out there, wanting to take the two boys and drag them down to the darkest depths of the universe itself, or at least that's how he felt, that cold breeze passing over his shoulder and burning his fingertips until he couldn't feel them anymore. He always questioned anyone they came into contact with, and questioned the loyalty of anyone he had barely let his walls down for. As he sat there, letting his memories and thoughts flood over his mind, he found himself drifting back into the memory that has sparked this. 

 

a faint laughter filled the air, followed by a small, childish squeal. Sean grinned slightly, before continuing to playfully squirt the fake blood at his younger brother, something the two concocted earlier. Since Halloween was tonight, they were getting ready to go out. The male paused as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, giving the bottle to Sammy, who was already holding one. " I'll be right back! " Sean patted his head as he moved back towards the house as he pulled out the ringing phone, checking the name before answering " Hey Lya, did you need something? " He glanced back to the younger as the female began to speak before turning his attention away and focusing on the call, either saying ' yes ' or giving a noise of understanding each time she questioned him. Then the sound of his brother's faint screech of fear filled the air, quickly tearing his attention away from the conversation as he hurried back to his previous location, seeing Sammy on the ground, whimpering softly in fear. 

 

The memory began to blur from there, until the faint yet distinctive gunshot blasted through the air, the male's mind breaking away from the memory. He blinked, his eyes widening before he quickly shook his head, feeling his chest group tight, to the point where he felt pain forming. He didn't need to have a break down at the moment, even though it was five years ago, it still broke his psyche and made his chest tighten to the point of being unable to breath. He felt his breath grow faint, opening his mouth and sucking in a breath as he gasped slightly, feeling his body finally tune back into reality. He swallowed thickly, quickly rubbing his fact before standing. He hurried to the bathroom, pausing as he gazed at his own reflection in the mirror. He pursed his lips into a thin line, gently running a hand along his cheek bone. He looked like death in his opinion, pale complexion from the horrid memory his mind replayed, dark bags due to many sleepless nights and an exhausted gaze, as if his reflection was attempting to convince him to stop running, just for once, stay somewhere, settle down and live like a normal human. Normal. That was a word he often mused himself about, as finding nothing about himself or his life fit the terms 'normal'. He shook his head as he turned on the faucet, splashing a good handful of color water onto his face as he shifted, grasping a nearby rag and wiping off his face. He then turned off the sink, stepping out of the bathroom before heading back to the love seat, settling down and continuing to blankly stare at the tv screen watching the newswoman speak about the weather. 'Good old rainy New York.' His mind mused that thought as he felt his eyes flutter shut. He took in a deep breath, focusing on the faint buzz that echoed around the room, feeling himself slowly began to relax into the sound. His eyes opened slightly, making his sight hazy. A way he enjoyed glancing out to the world; in a hazy daze, at least that made it seem more peaceful and less full of violence, death and crisis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { please do let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> { please tell me what you thought!


End file.
